Distraction
by lilkawa
Summary: Darcy tells Georgiana about one Miss Elizabeth Bennett
1. Chapter 1

_Pride and Prejudice_ doesn't belong to me.

Distraction

Fitzwilliam Darcy sat at his desk attempting to write to his steward. He had a lot of business to take care of especially of view of his impending visit; yet he had not written anything apart from the date. He was thinking about Elizabeth – Miss Elizabeth Bennet. There was nothing new about that, he thought about her all the time.

Had she read his letter, what were her feelings about it? Did she still hate him? 'You're the last man I would ever marry'. He had explained as fully as he could but he doubted it was near enough. After all he had made Bingley leave her sister; and what about her feelings for Wickham. Darcy was not modest but he knew in charm contest between him and Wickham he would be the loser by far.

He remembered how her eyes had brightened when she was refusing him, how he had wanted to kiss her. He wondered how she would have reacted to that – I would have confirmed to her how ungentlemanly I am, he thought bitterly.

I have work to do, he reminded himself and turned back to his writing.

He was gazing unseeingly at the letter when Georgiana burst into the room. "Fitzwilliam," she said, "I hope I am not interrupting."

He looked at his sister and shook his head, "whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing," she replied, "I just wanted to say that I had decided not to go shopping with Louisa and Caroline this morning."

"Why not?" he teased her, " I thought you absolutely needed new gloves and a hat."

"I thought I did this morning, then Louisa reminded me that you had just bought me some just the other day."

"Really did I? I thought I had bought you shoes instead?"

She jumped up and tried to hug him "you didn't, not the walking ones I wanted?""Complete with the blue cloak" he told her.

Fitzwilliam Darcy loved spoiling and surprising his sister, she was so easily pleased. That reminded him the piano should have arrived at Permberley awaiting her arrival. Another thing to check with the steward and housekeeper. If only Elizabeth were as easy to please as Georgiana.

"So you're not going shopping after all?"

"No, I decided to stay in and keep you company, I've hardly seen you these past months."

"Where is Mrs. Lambert?" he asked about her companion.

"She would go shopping, there are some things she wanted to get for her daughter," she replied.

"Good I was feeling lonely all by myself."

They sat in companiable silence until Georgiana walked up to his desk looking hesitantly at him. She wanted to ask him something but she was unsure how he would react. "I overheard Caroline and Louisa talking about a family of five girls you met in Hunsford," she began, "how you were all shocked to discover that they were thought of as local beauties- " she stopped.

"They spoke of a Miss Elizabeth Bennet - "

Darcy looked up sharply from his letter, "tell me what they said exactly."

"Well that it was lucky you got them away from those money grabbers, that they were probably looking for rich husbands"

"Really?" Darcy was amused. "What of the ladies themselves, the five girls, what did they have to say about them?"

"One I believe Anne or Jane, was quite tolerable, reasonably good looking, were Louisa's exact words. Caroline agreed saying that she was unlucky to come from such a family."

Darcy was so diverted he abandoned his letter altogether and went and sat next to his sister.

"As for the so called beauty, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Caroline didn't seem to like her at all. She was not well looking at all and had quite a sharp tongue, one of those women who try to impress men by putting down other women." Darcy burst out laughing, Georgiana had given a perfect imitation of Caroline.

"What?" his sister asked him.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet," he began with a faraway look in his eyes, "did they also tell you that she has the most bewitching eyes I have ever seen? A man can get lost in those eyes. She is so clever, in fact she's one of the most intelligent people I have ever met. She dances so beautifully, her feet barely touch the ground, like an angel, I wish I could have danced more times with her. And her smile, when she agrees to grace one with it. Amazing."

Darcy stopped. Georgiana was looking at her brother in some sort of shock, she'd never heard him speak about anyone – let alone a woman – like that.

"Did I mention that she plays the pianoforte and sings as well. She does both so well, so well - ," he stopped and notices his sister's eyes on him.

Georgiana never teased her brother but she couldn't resist, "so she's a great player and singer then?"

"Yes," Darcy agreed, the teasing unnoticed, "and she loves to walk, miles and miles."

"Yes," Georgiana said, "Caroline remarked upon it. Remember, she told Louisa, when she came to Netherfield, how wild her hair, her petticoat all dirty and showing, all because her sister had a little cold."

Darcy recalled that day perfectly. How good she had looked in spite of her dirty petticoat.

"Yes," he finished decidedly, "I wish you could meet her." Elizabeth would be a good influence – the best – on Georgiana, he added silently.

Georgiana began slowly, "so you think she's perfect then?"

Darcy looked at his sister with narrowed eyes. "Such impertinence cannot be tolerated, young girl. Remember I am your older brother, your better."

Georgiana pretended to cower in terror and they both burst out laughing.

Bingley walked into the room. "It's good to see that some people can be happy here, personally I can't wait to be rid of the city. Thank God we go to Pemberley tomorrow," he declared, "there is such a rush of people here and all of them uninteresting." He sat down.

Pemberley, Darcy thought, I will be safe from thoughts of her there.

"I think I will set off for Pemberley today," he announced.

Bingley and Georgiana looked at him, "why? I thought we were all leaving together tomorrow," Georgiana said.

"No, there's something I need to take care of first," he smiled at his sister, "you'll join me tomorrow."

Georgiana looked at her brother but couldn't read him. She smiled hesitantly.

Darcy left the room.

000


	2. Chapter 2

_Pride and Prejudice_ doesn't belong to me.

This is a standalone story but I was too lazy to send it on its own so I just added it to Distraction. It sort of follows it though.

Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated.

She's Here

Darcy rounded the corner and headed towards the house, his head full of plans and schemes he had to talk to his steward about. He looked up and couldn't believe his eyes.

Elizabeth, his Elizabeth was here in Pemberley. I'm dreaming he thought over and over, but no she was here talking to him, standing with him.

Surely the fact that she is here at my home means that she's forgiven me. He looked closely at her trying to gauge her feelings but all he could see was embarrassment; maybe she thought she could see Pemberley without seeing me. What does it mean, does she hate me, but she's smiling _and_ talking to me, standing alone, well, with me.

After asking about her family twice, Darcy drew a blank and decided to excuse himself.

I will go into the house and change, compose myself and return and talk to her. How lucky for me that I left early, now I can talk to her without any interruptions. How well she looked. What a smile, he became unfocused remembering her look, her smile. Is it too soon to invite them to dine, he wondered. Will they accept? What shall we eat? I don't even know what Elizabeth likes to eat. I wonder if she prefers beef to fish. _Stop, stop, stop, enough._

All these thoughts run through his mind as he changed.

He changed as quickly as he could and rejoined them in the garden. The Gardiners were sensible and well informed people and he was able to talk to Mr. Gardiner about architecture and fishing. He told Elizabeth about Georgiana and seemed happy to meet his sister.

The next day Georgiana and the rest arrived early. He had already made up his made to take Georgiana to visit Elizabeth as soon as she arrived.

The Hursts and Caroline declared they were too tired and when off to rest in their rooms.

"I hope you are not tired as well," Darcy said to Georgiana.

"No," she replied, "I am not tired in the least. Is there something you wanted us to do now?"

"As a matter of fact there is," he smiled at his sister. "I want to take you to see Elizabeth, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Georgiana looked at her brother, he was happy, happier than he'd been in a while. He was smiling and she could tell he was excited about introducing her to Elizabeth.

"Of course, I'm not too tired to see Elizabeth. Give me a few minutes to change."

"No," he replied, "you are fine as you are," at her look he added, "Really. You are."

When Bingley heard about the plan, he insisted on joining them and there was nothing Darcy could do short of tying his friend up that would dissuade him from going with them. If Bingley wasn't not my good friend I'd have knocked him out, he thought to himself.

Thank God Louisa and Caroline didn't hear my plan; Darcy thought to himself, they would have spoilt my plans. He wanted Georgiana to meet Elizabeth without any interference from Caroline.

They called on Elizabeth and the Gardiners at the inn.

Georgiana walked up the steps to the room wondering what sort of woman Elizabeth Bennet would be, she must be a paragon, well spoken, elegant, perfectly built, tall, blonde, probably blue eyed and as for her smile. A killer.

When she was introduced to Elizabeth she took back all her earlier thoughts, this woman was perfect. She had dark hair, dark eyes, not tall, in fact they were about the same height and generally perfect.

She smiled hesitantly as her, "my brother tells me you play and sing very well."

Elizabeth smiled and Georgiana thought to herself, Fitzwilliam this woman has spoiled you for other women, she is wonderful.

"Really? He must be mistaken. Probably lying to you, maybe he was teasing me or you?" a light sparkled in her eyes.

"No," Georgiana said immediately, "my brother never lies and as for joking, no. Definitely not." She shook her head.

They sat down and discussed the probability of Darcy joking or lying to his sister. Georgiana insisted that he had not, well Elizabeth insisted that he liked teasing, so he must have. Darcy tried to join in the conversation but Elizabeth informed him that it was girl talk and his views didn't matter to them.

"You must play and sing," Georgiana insisted.

"I have a better plan," Elizabeth said, "why don't we both play and sing? A duet or six."

Georgiana was very excited playing and singing with Elizabeth Bennet.

Darcy watched his sister talk to Elizabeth, how they smiled and laughed and didn't seem at all uneasy. His instinct had been right; Elizabeth was already having a positive influence on Georgiana. She was usually quiet in company but she had been talking since he had introduced them. They seemed to be getting on so well. This is going much better than he had hoped.

He decided to invite them all to dine the next day. Yes, it was perfect. A chance for Georgiana and Elizabeth to strengthen their friendship and of course he too would be able to spend time with her. Elizabeth.

Mrs. Gardiner watched Mr. Darcy watch her niece the entire visit. There must be something going on, she thought, something is definitely going on.

Mr. Gardiner agreed, he had tried to engage Darcy in conversation several times during the evening but the other man had been too distracted watching his sister and Elizabeth to give proper answers, in fact at times his answers had been vague and disjointed.

Yes, the man was clearly taken up by Elizabeth Bennet.

kkkkkkkkkkk


End file.
